1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine with needles having a predetermined separation, and at least one jacquard guide bar whose guides, by means of a guide control mechanism operating on a setting means, may be moved to and fro between two end positions which are defined by outer end stops in the bar direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In warp knitting machines of this type, each guide may be displaced from one needle gap to the next, that is to say, by one needle space. The two positions are determined by whether the guide is, by choice, brought into contact with the left or the right end stop. The displacement may take place via harness-cord-operable displacing elements (DE 40 283 90 A1) by piezoelectric transducers (DE 42 268 99 C1) or other methods known to the art. This controllable single needle displacement in combination with a displacement of the entire jacquard bar, gives rise to a substantial number of patterning possibilities.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a warp knitting machine of the general category described above which, however, has even larger patterning possibilities.
This task is solved by the present invention in that the end positions have a separation equal to double the needle gap and are furthermore provided with additional stops which may be made operative as desired by the setting means of a stop control mechanism and, in their operative position, hold the needles in a middle position.